Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{1}{3} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 7}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{98}{15}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{8}{15}$